


Sterek Group Requests

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Restraints, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Someone from a FB Sterek group wanted a gif they saw turned into a fic. I did my best.Stiles has Derek tied up and hard and giving him a handy-J.





	Sterek Group Requests

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: If you click on the link, be sure to do it where it's safe because it is VERY explicit and full on dick immediately in view and yeah...just be warned.

[Gif that Inspired this](https://www.pornhub.com/embedgif/11175061):

Derek's moans were muffled by the gag around his mouth. He was naked, restrained to a piece of work out equipment in Stiles's room, and fully erect. He has been for the past half hour.

That half hour Stiles left him alone which was a torture.

Why not just break free? 

Stiles was using the restraints used on were-creatures with control problems during the full moon. They even had some wardings Stiles added to make them more potent. Stiles also sprayed his own powdered creation that affected werewolves and made them horny as fuck. 

When Stiles came back into his room after the half hour, he looked dazed. His hair was in disarray, his pj bottoms and shirt were wrinkled. The little fucker had been napping while Derek was tied up, aroused, and going insane. 

Stiles sat in front of Derek in his desk chair and smiled lazily at Derek. Spinning half way to his desk, Stiles opened the upper left drawer and rummaged through until a small bottle of lube was found. Though Derek was leaking immensely by now, Stiles gave his hand a generous amount before he finally touched Derek. 

The mere skin to skin contact had Derek howling with need literally. 

Stiles's lazy smile became a smirk. His grip on Derek's cock became firm and he began to stroke him. Slow at first, but then in a speedy motion that had Derek fucking into Stiles's fist like his life depended on it. Stiles used his other hand to fondle Derek's balls and damn were they heavy with cum. 

Derek was squirming and rutting more frankly until he lifted his ass off of the chair, moaning louder into his gag, drool dripping heavily around his mouth, but he didn't care how far down his throat it reached. He finally had enough stimulation to reach his climax but he'd been so aroused and so hard that Stiles needed to stroke him until he was finished. But the effects of whatever Stiles gave him was still there. He was still hard.

Stiles knelt to his knees and leaned forward. His tongue peeked out and he licked the cum off of Derek's abs where he came all over himself. His lips then ghosted over the cockhead and he blew gently, making Derek hiss. Stiles kissed Derek's cock. On the head, on the shaft, down to his balls. Then from his balls he licked his way up and Derek just kept coming, not having stopped. Stiles was and always will be amazed by werewolf stamina and..well, build up. 

He stroked Derek through it all until his dick finally went limp, and Derek slumped against the work-out machine. Stiles slowly removed the gag and lifted Derek's chin with his fingers, since Derek didn't have the energy to move. 

"I hope you learned your lesson Derek...don't make me jealous unless this is what you want." 


End file.
